


Billy Butchers point of view 2x06

by Zebra_Van_Apocalpyse



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Injury, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_Van_Apocalpyse/pseuds/Zebra_Van_Apocalpyse
Summary: What was going through Billy's head when hughie got injured?
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Billy Butchers point of view 2x06

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first The boys fanfic! I ship Hughie and Butcher so much! I didn't see anything about Billy's pov on here when Hughie got hurt so I decided to have a go. Im having a hell of a time submitting this story! The formatting on this website is horrible so I hope it turned out! I dont own the boys just playing in their sandbox. Please don't repost my work! Please leave comments and Kudos and so sorry for all the swearing but its billy so what do you expect? :) enjoy

BUTCHERS POINT OF VIEW (BUTCHERS THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS)

Butcher sees that shit is going down in the facility and tries calling M.M. “C’mon M.M! Pick up, Damn you!” and he hears the voicemail beep. _Fucking Hell they could be in some serious shit_ …. He glances over and sees a guy no more than 25 years old……. he must be from the facility _. That is not a good sign why can’t anything go their fucking way?_

“Oh hello, easy does it lad. No trouble from us…. just stroll on by yeah?” Butcher says. “ I don’t want them to hurt me again” the man laments. Butcher can feel Annie getting closer while he’s speaking. Butcher looks at Starlight and she gives Butcher the same look. _Like shit is about to hit the metaphorical fan._ “oh, Oh no no ones gonna hurt you son, we’re all friends here aren’t we?” All the while Butchers hand is slowly reaching for the gun. The man looks towards Hughie and Hughie just gives him his signature awkward wave. _YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT HURTING HIM!_ The man convulses and a sort of wave of energy comes out of him. Blasting everything including Butcher away from the suped up man. Butcher recovers quickly and shoots the man three times in succession instantly killing him. _FUCKING SUPES_! Is all he can think until he turns around and sees the van.

“HUGHIE” Butcher exclaims worriedly all the while running towards the now crumpled van. _PLEASE BE OKAY, NOT HIM ANYTHING BUT HIM_ his mind screams. Butcher runs to the van and rips off the door like it was paper. “Hughie” Butcher asks worriedly. Hughie steps out of the van. _He seems unhurt._ “Are you alright?” while Butcher is checking for injuries he might have missed. “I’m fine” Hughie says tiredly and looks down. That’s when Butcher realizes that he is indeed not fine and is bleeding profusely. “OH SHIT” Butcher exclaims. Annie said something but all he can hear is white noise.

Hughie collapses and Butcher tries to grab him “Oh Fuck!” Butcher shouts while trying to reach for him. Hughie unceremiously crumples to the ground. _FUCKING SUPES, SHOULDN’T HAVE GOTTEN HUGHIE INVOLVED AT ALL_. Butcher looks at Annie while trying to keep his shit together.. “Can you cauterize it?” _Maybe there’s hope_ Butcher thinks. “OH Fuck the kid must of fried everything I need power.” _WHAT THE FUCK GOOD ARE YOU FOR THEN?_! “ Well you got a pretty SHITE super power then don’t ya?” Butcher yells.

Butcher looks down at Hughie and can tell he is agonizing pain. “We’ve got to get him to a doctor!” Butcher shouts. _THINK BUTCHER THINK!_ “Where? How?” Annie asks. _ALWAYS WITH THE STUPID QUESTIONS THIS ONE IS_. “ “I DON”T KNOW BUT IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH FUCKING WELL BLEED OUT ALRIGHT?!” Butcher screams.

Annie agrees, _YEAH, NO SHIT SUNSHINE_. Butcher puts Hughies arm over his shoulder and can just feel the dead weight. _FUCK!!!!! PLEASE NOT MY CANARY, YOU CANT GIVE ME A TOUCHSTONE AND THEN TAKE IT AWAY PLEASE!_ “What about the others?” Annie asks. _The others? What others? Oh shit I forgot about them! Fuck em they can handle themselves._ _They’ve had worse_. “They’re on their own.” Butcher shouts.

A little time passes and Butcher is trudging through the godforsaken forest with a delirious Hughie, and Annie talking Butchers ear off. She doesn’t realize he’s not listening to a word she’s saying. Butcher is just staring at Hughie while trying to navigate the forest. _How much blood has Hughie lost? Will they find a car in time to save his canary? Or has his canary died and his cave collapse is inevitable and Butcher suffocates._ _Butcher can’t lose someone again not like Becca….._ _and Hughie is like Becca to him. He doesn’t think he can survive it again. He’d go full kamikaze if Hughie dies…… HOLY FUCK AM I IN LOVE WITH HUGHIE!? The guy who thinks Billy Joel is one of the greatest singers to ever live_ _and wears concert t-shirts all the bloody time?! OH CHRIST ON A CRACKER I AM._

Annie went ahead to flag down a car. She seems to be successful. Not a lot of people would stop for someone gruff like Butcher and dragging a bloody man with him. Butcher strolls up while hauling Hughie trying not to hurt him more. The newly discovered feelings are churning inside of Butchers head. Annie looks over and the man gets out of his car. _Well this isn’t gonna be easy as you thought now is it? You need a plan Billy! What will this guy believe?_ “FBI need to commandeer your vehicle….. A bit of an emergency.” Butcher remarks. _The love of my fucking miserable life is dying._ “Jesus what happened to him?” The man asks. _Don’t ask stupid fucking questions….._ “ A bit of long story that….” _A fucking supe flipped a car a half a dozen times and now he’s DYING HE’s DYING_. “Can I see some ID or something?” the man asks. “Left it in me other pants. To busy saving this one but you can call my boss.” Butcher reasons. _Left the badge where all the fucks I gave went until I met fucking Hughie. Just buy the fucking story you cunt. I don’t want to hurt you but I fucking will._

“Yeah okay look I can give you a ride to the hospital. But we are out in the middle of nowhere I’m not gonna give you my car.” The man argues. “Have it your way” Butcher sighs and gently puts his canary on the ground while Hughie weakly reaches for Butcher. Butcher reaches for his gun in his waistband. _It’s not like I didn’t warn him, he deserves what he gets_. “Butcher, Butcher don’t” Annie tries to reason with him. While the man reaches inside of his car and grabs a gun. Butcher hears the gun and looks over. “FBI? If you are really American… Is he even hurt? Is this some part of a scam?” The man laments. _Oh yeah mate. That scam. The love of my life is bleeding out and I’m doing it to get your shitty ass car, real great scam that is._ “ If I wanted to boost some wheels it wouldn’t be fucking Hyundai, you daft cunt!” Butcher mocks. Butcher saunters closer to the man without a care in the world the man is pointing the gun to Butchers head. “It’s a stand your ground state! Stand Back!” The man shouts. “Oh you can stand wherever the fuck you want. I’m taking your keys.” Butcher calmly explains. Butcher walked toward a cocked gun with no care in the bloody world. _Shit Hughie is my fucking canary. But he don’t hear the canary’s song so he keeps going forward._

“Calm down buddy…..” Annie says. Butcher is just staring at the man smirking. _Do it I fucking dare you_! _C’mon_ “I said put it down!” Annie exclaims. The man reaches for the trigger but Annie blasts him with her power and the man goes flying and cracks his head on the pavement. _She might be useful after all…… Still don’t know what Hughie sees in her._

Annie goes and checks on the man and finds no pulse. _I’m surprised she’s not having a more difficult time with this. She just did kill a man. Wasn't she supposed to be the "good" supe?_ Butcher bends down and grabs the keys out of the mans pocket. _Guess you should have given us the keys when you had a chance huh? You dumb fuck._ Butcher shares a look with Annie. _Butcher doesnt feel remorse_ _it was either him or Hughie and I’d choose Hughie a million times over._ “ You couldn’t just listen to me and stay back?” Annie cries. _There’s no going back now. You can’t uncrack an egg for an omelet luv. He’s dead get over it. WE HAVE TO HELP HUGHIE_.

Butcher scoops up Hughie and brings him over where Annie is. “C’mon cauterize him” Butcher barks. _Unless he has lost so much blood already and he’s already dead while you were reasoning with this cunt._ Butcher leans Hughie against the car and is relieved that Hughie groaned. _He’s still alive._ Butcher lifts up Hughie’s blood soaked shirt so Annie can access the wound better. _That looks fucking rank... Hughie is gonna be pissed, I’m pretty sure this is his favorite shirt._ Annie looks at the wound and braces herself. She starts the car engine with her power and puts her glowing hands to his wounds and Hughie starts to groan. _At least its’ working_. Butcher holds Hughie while Hughie is burrowing into Butchers side for comfort from the pain. _I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry if there was another way to make sure you were okay I’d do it in a heartbeat. God this is excruciating to watch._

All Butcher can do is hold Hughie tighter and comfort him. _God I hope I am doing this right! It’s not like I had a whole lot of comfort growing up._ Annie finishes cauterizing the wound. _That felt like a fucking eternity_. Butcher gently puts Hughies shirt back in place. _At least he has a fighting chance and isn’t losing blood by the pint_ “ Alright that won’t hold for long……c’mon” Butcher says.

Butcher helps Annie put Hughie into the back seat. _Butcher_ _wishes he could be the one in the backseat with Hughie but god knows if Annie drove they would be pulled over in a few minutes because she’s so paranoid. She’d do something fucking reckless like not use a turn signal and give us a reason to be pulled over._ Butcher steps on the gas and they tear off onto the freeway.

** A little while later still on the road  **

“He’s burning up!” Annie exclaims. _Fucking hell they cannot catch a goddamn break can they?!_ _Hughie might not die of blood loss but he might lose him to the consequences of Annies power?_ “I’m driving as fast as I can.” Butcher explains all the while putting his foot ever harder on the gas pedal. “ I appreciate what you done back there.” Butcher says. _Hughie would have been dead already if she weren’t there._ “Oh thanks, Your approval means everything to me.” Annie snarks. _She thinks I’m talking about killing the man. I don’t give a shit about the man. I would have put 5 bullets in him without hesitation. Him or Hughie there wasn’t a choice whatsoever._ _But if she really wants to be a bitch about it_. “And some sarcasm to stick the landing… good one.” Butcher snarks right back while looking in the rearview mirror. _He doesn’t look so good….. Shit….. Should I pray to a god I don’t believe in just so he might hold on for a bit longer?_

“ You didn’t have a choice” Butcher tries to console Annie. “You know what I was thinking when I was looking at him? Why did you pull the gun you stupid fuck? That’s all.” Annie explains. _Well what do you know a tiger don’t change it’s stripes. She is a fucking supe. I would have done the same thing but she might be becoming too comfortable with her powers and having no consequences. I might have to keep an eye on her for weaknesses to protect Hughie._ “Maybe once I would have cried over him but now he was just another person in our way.” Annie continues to explain. Butcher looks back in the rear view mirror. _Goddamn it….. is she going to become the next thing we'll have to take down? She didn’t feel anything? I’m a cold bastard but even I feel shit._

“No.” Annie says. “No what?” Butcher asks. “That fucking look of quiet respect or approval or whatever it is. I don’t want it.” Annie argues. Butcher looks away from the mirror. _I wasn’t giving you respect I’m trying to calculate how hurt Hughie would be if I killed you……_

_“_ We are nothing alike, nothing.” Annie shouts. _No darling I don’t think we are. I do all of this for the people I care about for the greater good. I think you’re scared you’re turning into Homelander and you know that._ Butcher keeps driving until they get to a rural hospital.

Annie and Butcher haul in an unconscious Hughie into the ER. _We are finally at the fucking hospital, if anyone can help him they can._ Butcher looks around the ER and sees no one “We need help!!!" Butcher shouts. The doctors come rushing into help but Butcher is reluctant to let go of Hughie. _What if they recognize us? What if they are secretly working for Vought? What if Annie set us up and I’ll never see him again?_ Butcher looks at Hughie and swallows his fear and finally gives him to the doctors.

** In Hughies Hospital room **

Butcher looks down a very pale Hughie and just watches his breathing. _He’s here, doctors can help him. So many things could have gone wrong today and just like that the light at the end of the tunnel would have been extinguished forever. Fucking hell I sound like a soppy rom com that Becca loved watching._ Annie walks in the room and Butcher is anxious to hear the news from the doctors. “What did they say?” Butcher asks worriedly. _All the worst case scenarios of what could be running through his head. He’s never going to wake up. He’s going to leave me like everyone eventually does._

“ He needs a few days for the Svasilin to kick in but he should be alright.” Annie explains. _Thank God! He’s gonna be okay! That could be a problem though_ “You know we don’t have a couple of days.” Butcher laments. _He’s not going to save Hughies life and then put it in danger again because of some chatty fucking nurses. If we get caught we are all fucked_. “ We’re going to have to risk it.” Annie reasons. Butcher grabs his chin and thinks of all the different things that they can do. _Maybe Frenchie can help, he’s got a shit ton of drugs laying around and MM is great with fixing wounds. I’d rather have him safe with The Boys……. His family….Our family._ Annie brushes back some of Hughie’s hair and smiles.

“Jesus” Annie says. “What?” Butcher replies. _HUGHIES OKAY RIGHT? SHE DIDN”T LIE DID SHE?_ “The kid shampoo he uses I can smell it.” Annie explains. _Oh his strawberry shampoo._ “L’ Oreal for kids strawberry smoothie I’ve seen the bottle. He’s full of shit” Butcher smirks. “and his axe body spray, oh I mean that how vin diesel must smell.” Annie jokes . _Naw that’s just how me Hughie smells. Vin diesel has nothing on Hughie._ Butcher laughs. “ You know every morning he slathers his bum with creamy disadin.” _Holy fuck maybe Ive been watching Hughie a bit too closely. Do you think he knows that I’m in love with him? I mean I don’t know what MM and Frenchie uses. Is that weird?_ “No!” Annie chuckles. “ I swear to god, I swear he has rashes down there.” Butcher laughs.

“I don’t wanna know that!” Annie chides. “ But he really just never gives up on you does he?” Annie says glumly. _I hope to god that he never does because I don’t know what I would do if he ever did. I think I’d die._ “Aye and he follows you around like a right little pup.” Butcher replies back. _I’m not jealous......_ “ He’s too good for either of us.” _You are 1000% right Luv. I think Hughie is too good for this world, he’s going to become hardened like us and we eventually will be his ultimate downfall…… But I don’t think i’m strong enough to let him go and neither are you……_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know butchers emotions are back and forth but he seems like a still waters run deep kinda guy!


End file.
